


Somewhere Safe With Somebody Good

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Deaf Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, I've learned to talk with my fingers (The only voice that wakes my ears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Safe With Somebody Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



If Jensen closes his eyes he can only see the good. Not the bad that once existed. He can see the love of his life, Jared, who owns his heart and soul. He sits down close to Jared and brushes a hand softly through his shaggy hair, before he slides even closer and lightly brushes his soft lips over Jared’s neck, pressing little sweet kisses into the warm skin. 

He kisses sweetly along the sun kissed skin, and Jared shiver and leans slightly towards him. Jensen smirks, he lovingly kisses his way up Jared’s neck and kisses his cheek before he nuzzles into the column of his throat. He takes Jared’s hand and kisses each fingertip gently, then he places his palm over his heart, letting Jared feel the beating of his love. 

Jared looks at him then, eyes full of devotion and love. Jensen leans in and begins kissing Jared’s face, so soft and sweet and loving, and he even gives Jared butterfly kisses, which makes him giggle like a little boy.

If he really tries with all his might, he can forget about the bed. But the past never stays hidden. It finds you in your dreams, claws you apart and rips you into a thousand pieces until there is nothing left. It hits you like a punch to the chest, forcing your breath to leave you in a great whoosh. Jensen thought he left his past behind, but he was wrong. There are times the darkness twists his dreams. It is a nightmare that wakes him up. 

He screams, not hearing his own wails, bolting upright, and shivering from head to toe with fear. The room is dark and cold, freighting. He squirms on the bed, unable to sit still with the uneasy feeling clutching in his chest. He grabs onto the Hoodie he wears, holds it in a death grip so tightly his knuckles turn white. The Hoodie clings to his skin, the hoodie Jared bought for him for their first Christmas together, to keep him warm while they played outside in the fluffy, white snow. 

He whimpers, clinging to the soft fabric and breathing in the sweet scent. Jared’s aroma, the scent of love and safety; he snuggles into the cozy threads, sighing heavily as his heart races and pounds against his ribs. 

‘Jensen?’ 

Even though he cannot hear the groggy voice, he feels the tap on his shoulder, then gentle arms wrap around him, holding him close. Jared; his boyfriend and best friend, his sheltering embrace. ‘Jensen, are you alright?’ 

The taps flow over his skin, soft and kind. Jared never knew sigh language, not until he rescued Jensen from the man who nearly beat him within an inch of his life. ‘Baby, are you alright.’ The taps melt into his skin and Jensen sighs softly. He gazes at Jared, met with mesmerizing hazel eyes that shine with love and devotion. 

He cuddles into Jared’s arms and snuggles under his chin, nuzzling into his strong chest. He can feel Jared’s heart beating and the rhythm is a tender lullaby. Jared's hand slides under the hoodie, pressing against his back. He soothes a hand down Jensen’s back, cradling him so close that they are press head to toe, legs tangled and arms woven around one another. 

Jensen’s mind still flashes of his past life when he was abused, when he was cowering on the floor, his ears bleeding and the only sound able to be heard was the high-pitched ringing in his ears. He is shaking with fear as the nightmare is playing in his head, and he sees the evil man hurting him, screaming at him—the man whose vicious assault was so brutal it left him deaf. He shivers, cowering deeper into Jared's embrace. 

Jared kisses Jensen’s forehead, tapping against Jensen’s skin ‘It's alright, sweetheart. He is gone, locked up in prison for the rest of his life. He cannot hurt you ever again. You're with me now, you are safe. I'll always love you and take care of you.’ 

Jensen snuggles closer, clinging tightly to Jared. Jared brush the tip of his nose along the side of Jensen’s cheek, nuzzling him gently before kissing his soft lips. He feels his lover melt, relaxing into his loving arms. Seconds later, Jensen’s eyes close and he drifts off to sleep, a peaceful dream with no nightmares and only beautiful happy images of the man he loves. 

Pressing a kiss to Jensen’s forehead, Jared kindheartedly sighs ‘I love you, Jensen. I will always love you, forever.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/696473.html?thread=91692441#/t91692441)


End file.
